


The idea

by crazycatt71



Series: Learning [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Communication, Friendship/Love, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: The guys draw kinks out of a hat and talk about them and sometimes try them.





	1. The idea

“I have a really incredible, wonderful idea.” Tony announced as he strolled into the common lounge where everybody was sprawled on the couch in a relaxed pile.

“Should we be worried?” Bucky asked.

“Not yet.” Phil told him. “Wait until he tells us what it is, it saves wear on your nerves.”

“I’m hurt.” Tony pouted, slapping a hand to his chest. “If you don’t want to hear my brilliant idea, I’ll keep it to myself.”

“No, you won’t,” Clint said, “You can’t wait to spill your brilliance all over the place.”

Tony glared at him for a minute then shrugged.

“You’re right so listen up.” Tony said, walking over to stand in front of the couch. “I have come up with a way for us to share our sexual knowledge with Bucky bear and learn more about each other in the process.”

Bucky, Steve and Clint looked intrigued; Phil looked skeptical.

“And how would we do this?” Phil asked.

“I thought we could start with a basic list of sexual kinks, maybe do a random draw, then discuss whatever was chosen, do research, maybe try things out if it sounds good.”

They all looked at each other, then looked at Tony.

“That actually sounds like a great idea, Tony.” Bucky said. “I’d be open to trying it if everybody else is.”

“I’m in.” Steve said.

“Me too.” Clint said.

“It sounds good to me, so I’m in.” Phil agreed.

“Great,” Tony said with a grin, “I’ve made a list. Jarvis send them the red-light list.”

Everybody’s phone pinged.

“Look it over, if there’s anything that you want added or is a hard no and needs to be removed let Jarvis know.” Tony told them.

He flopped down between Steve and Bucky. Steve wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close.

“This is a great idea.” He said, kissing Tony’s forehead.

“Of course it is, I came up with it.” Tony bragged.

Bucky snorted and poked him in the ribs.

“Thanks for this. It takes the pressure off trying to figure out how to bring things up to you guys.” he said.

“And hopefully leads to some amazing sex.” Clint chimed in.

Phil gave him a raised eyebrow.

“And leads to open lines of communication and stronger emotional bonds.” Clint quickly added.

Phil nodded in approval.

“And amazing sex.” He deadpanned.

Clint gaped at him while everybody else laughed.


	2. Oral sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st topic: oral sex  
> First time getting/giving blow jobs  
> Steve's skills  
> Rimmimg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtual cookies to anybody who gets the music reference

“Ok, let's talk about sex.” Tony announced.

Phil shook his head, Bucky rolled his eyes, and Clint started humming and did a little wiggle dance. Steve looked confused when Phil poked him in the ribs. Clint and Tony grinned.

“The first topic for our sexual discussion club is Oral sex.” Tony announced. “A nice easy one to get us started. Who wants to start?”

He looked around the room. Phil was on the loveseat, Clint on the floor between his legs, one arm wrapped loosely around Phil’s calf. Steve and Bucky were on the couch, close enough that their shoulders were touching.

“Anybody, anybody?” Tony asked.

Clint snorted.

“Ok, I’ll start.” Tony said. “We all know what blow jobs are. We’ve all given and received them, except Buckaroo and I hope that is fixed real soon, because, come on, blow jobs.”

Phil arched an eyebrow and Steve started to look a little miffed.

“No pressure,” Tony assured them, “but sucking cock and getting yours sucked is pretty great, right?”

Steve, Phil. And Clint nodded in agreement. Bucky just looked at them with laser focus, like he was absorbing every word.

“Ok, first time getting and giving, go.” He pointed at Phil.

Phil stared at him, then relaxed against the back of the loveseat.

“It happened during basic training, a fellow recruit, I gave, he returned the favor.” He said.

Clint looked up at him and smiled. Phil bent over and kissed him.

“My first time getting one was with a prostitute that Bucky got me for my 13th birthday.” Steve said, as a blush spread up his neck.

Bucky stared at him without blinking for several seconds, then shook his head and grinned. “I remember that. Punk was always on the edge of dying and I didn’t want him to miss out on the good stuff, ya know.”

Steve grinned at him and squeezed his arm.

“I gave my first one when I was in the army. In France.” Steve said.

Bucky stared at him again.

“Weren’t you scared of getting caught?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah, I think it added to the enjoyment.” Steve told him, “That thrill that we might get caught.”

“You always were a daredevil.” Bucky grumbled.

Tony cackled and dropped onto Steve’s lap.

“That’s one of the things I love.” He said as he kissed Steve.

“My first one was an acrobat in the circus,” Clint spoke up, “I sware she could suck a golf ball through 50 feet of garden hose. She definitely tried to suck my brains out through my dick.” He stared off into space for a minute, remembering. “I gave my first blowjob to her brother. It was sloppy, ya know, all drooling and gagging and the sore jaw, but it was kind of perfect too ‘cause he was sweet about it even though it wasn’t that good.”

Phil smiled down at him as he stroked his hair. 

“Like most of my sexual firsts, mine was in college, guess that’s what happens when you start college at 15,” Tony said, “anyway, first one was a girl in one of my classes. It was a thank you for helping her pass a test. First time I gave one was at some frat party. I was drunk and stoned and don’t remember details, just that it tasted gross and I threw up after, but that could have been the booze.”

He shrugged and stared at the ground. Steve wrapped his arms around him, Bucky leaned in and squeezed both of them.

“I got my first one from a dame I was stepping out with.” Bucky said, “No, I won’t say which one.” He added as Steve started to open his mouth. “She, uh, taught me how to return the favor.”

He gave a sheepish grin. “I got pretty good at it. I liked being able to make my partners feel good, ya know.”

“You get pleasure from pleasing a partner.” Phil told him. “We all do too.”

Bucky smiled at him.

“I’ve never got or gave one to a guy.” he said, “too afraid of getting caught.”

He looked at Steve. “Guess you’re braver than me, punk.”

“Nah,” Steve disagreed, “and ya don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

“True, very true.” Tony said. “So, who should give Buck a bunny his first from a guy, blow job? I vote Steve, cause that mouth of his is pure magic.”

Steve groaned.  
“Now wait…..” he started

“Steve.” Clint cut in.

“Steve.” Phil agreed.

“The majority has it.” Tony said. “If it’s ok with Bucky, Steve will rock his world with his amazing blow job skills.”

“It is definitely ok by me.” Bucky said with a grin, “I’m looking forward to it.”

“No pressure.” Steve grumbled.

“Stop it.” Tony scolded. “You’re oral as hell. You love getting your mouth on a lover and you’re really good at it.”

“You really are.” Phil told him.

“Really, really good at it.” Clint added.

Steve tried to control the grin trying to take over his face, but couldn’t quite manage it. Bucky grabbed his shirt and pulled him over so they were face to face, almost spilling Tony off his lap, until Steve tightened his grip on him.

“I can’t wait to feel your mouth on my dick, Punk.” He growled before he kissed him.

Steve’s blush spread to his ears as he grinned.

“Just wait ‘til he rims you until you forget your name.” Ton told him.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked.

Tony stared at him, wide eyed, briefly speechless.

“Rimming is when your lover spreads your ass cheeks, then licks and sucks your hole until you die from pleasure, you have a spectacular orgasm, or they turn you into a babbling mess before they fuck you.” Clint said before Tony could answer. “Also known as eating someone out or eating ass.”

“Oh, ok,” Bucky said, “I didn’t know that was a thing. Sounds nice.”

“It’s great.” Clint said, “It’s like electricity goes right from your ass to your brain and your dick at the same time.”

“It’s even nicer if you have someone sucking your cock while somebody else rims you.” Phil told him.

Tony and Clint looked like bobble head dolls, they nodded so fast. Bucky’s eyes glazed over for a minute as he thought about it, then he shivered and grinned.

“I definitely want to try that.” He said.

“Atta boy.” Tony crowed, clapping him on the shoulder.

“I want Stevie to be the first to do it to me,” he said, leaning into Tony’s space, “but I want you to be the first one I do it too.” His voice deepening into a growl. “I’ve wanted to bite that luscious ass of yours since the first time I ever saw you.”

Tony squeaked and gasped and flapped his hands and almost threw himself off of Steve’s lap with his flailing until Steve tightened his grip on him.

“Yes, Please.” He whimpered.

“What da ya say, Stevie,” Bucky drawled, putting extra Brooklyn in his voice, “will ya teach me how it’s done so we can team up on your man?”

“Be happy too.” Steve replied.

“You guys are killing me.” Tony complained.

“Maybe, but what a way to go.” Bucky told him.


End file.
